


Experimental Observation

by ricochet (melas_chole)



Series: New Angles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Party Shenanigans, F/F, Fake Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Or Is It?, To Provoke A Reaction, Why Ask If You Can Develop Elaborate Schemes, nosy friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melas_chole/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: After Steve's somewhat suspicious reaction to her merely suggesting, he ask out another man, Natasha has an idea to solidify a theory.That idea might involve one of Tony's parties and a certain Agent Hill.This is a continuation of "New Approach" but I guess it can be read on its own as well.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: New Angles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776277
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“So, Thor is coming back this weekend and I was thinking: a little get-together.” Tony informed them, having coaxed Steve, Sam and Natasha into a having coffee after the briefing. 

His announcement was met with various sounds of pleasant surprise and approval. “You’re in?”

“Sure.” 

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good.” They had been on missions nonstop for weeks. Nothing major but nevertheless strenuous. A little unwinding could be good for them.

“Great. Bruce is on some conference or other in Europe but I’ll call Clint and ask him and Rhodey simply has no say in this, he has to be there.”

“Oh, is Thor bringing some of that Asgardian liquor?” Sam asked amusedly, remembering the last party, he had brought a small bottle of the brew.

“I very much hope so!” Tony was immediately enthusiastic. “We still have to see whether we can get Cap drunk with enough of that.”

Steve’s brows were knit. “We do?”

Natasha didn’t think they would be very successful with that but it gave her an idea.

“You’re gonna invite Maria?” Natasha inquired. “I don’t think I can stomach all of you alone.”

She looked at the three of them. “No offense.”

It was on Steve’s lips but Sam beat him to it with a grin. “None taken.”

Tony was the only one, who had made a hurt gesture but he quickly recovered. “I wasn’t aware that you couldn’t handle a room full of men, Agent Romanov?!”

“Oh, I can handle you.” She assured him. “Doesn’t mean that I want to.”

To that Sam snickered.

“So?” Natasha eyed Tony.

“Hey, I’m the first to agree with you on the deplorable lack of attractive women in our Super Secret Boy Band. Of course, I’ll invite her.”

Natasha smirked. “You like the things, you cannot have?” She couldn’t help but tease him.

“You know me too well.” Tony admitted in their playful little banter and, still smirking, Natasha gave Steve a calculating glance.

For a former spy, Steve would have thought her to be more subtle. Or she simply didn’t want him not to notice.  
It made him feel apprehensive.

Steve liked Maria. She was certainly very attractive, Steve respected her professionalism and over the years he had learned that she had an engaging personality when she let her hair down, literally.  
She had charisma. There was something about her that he couldn’t — or didn’t want to — name, a sort of affinity that pulled him in, the very same thing that pushed him to keep a distance.

He had no idea what Natasha was planning. Maybe he was just being paranoid.  
Probably.

“What about Pepper?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll ask her.” Tony nodded. “Maybe she’ll find some time in her busy schedule.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Maria!” Natasha strolled into Agent Hill’s office. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent couldn’t do much more than look up from the report she was reading and greet her rare guest with a smile, “Hey!” Before the other woman continued.

“You’re not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?”

Maria blinked for a moment at the sudden turn of the conversation. If a conversation that had barely started could have any turns.  
She locked her computer and turned her full attention to her visitor. “No, I am not.”

Natasha nodded casually and poked a cast-iron sculpture, sitting on a shelf. “What about that vet?”

Ah, they had been dating for over a year but in the end it didn’t work out for the same reasons, it usually did. “Too much secrecy.”

“Her loss!” Natasha huffed dismissively.

Maria couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you!” She could recognize a compliment, however backhanded it was.

She clasped her hands on the desk before her, when Natasha finally approached it. “So, what brings you here?”  
It wasn’t often that the other woman visited her in her office. 

The former spy flopped down into the chair across from her. “I want to ask you a favor.”

“Okay?” Maria drawled, she was interested where this was going.

“You’re coming to Tony’s little get-together?”

“I was planning to.”

“I would like to flirt with you.”

Dark brown brows were arched but their owner chuckled. “Flirt with me?”

“There is something I would like to find out.”

Maria narrowed her eyes. “You want to gauge somebody’s reaction, I’m guessing.”

“Possibly.” The redhead smirked.

“Are you gonna tell me who and why?”

Natasha made a noncommittal face but her eyes were smiling.  
“You could always go along and try to find out yourself.” She dared her.

Maria huffed a laugh and leaned back in her office chair. “And apart from that, what’s in it for me?”

Sensing that the other woman wasn’t opposed to it on principle, Natasha smiled at her slyly. “Me wooing you!”

Her technically superior shook her head, laughing. 

“How about that: We both know what this is, I’m gonna do my thing and flirt with you and you decide whether you’re convinced enough to reciprocate.” The double agent raised one brow in challenge.

“You’re quite confident of your abilities.”

“I am.” She told her without so much as batting an eye. “And you’re intrigued enough to see for yourself.”

It was a game within a game within a game. It sounded entertaining enough.  
And at least Maria would be one of the players, knowing that they were playing.

But what was a game without a little bargaining. “You are going to tell me who we are playing, if I deduce correctly?” She had to admit, she was curious. “And why?”

“If you’re guessing correctly.” Natasha agreed. 

She grinned shrewdly. “Of course, I might make use of diversions.”

“Of course.” Maria concurred, the smile crinkling her eyes no less cunning.

“But I wouldn’t so much call it a game.”

“What would you call it?”

“Experimental observation.”

That caused another huff from the woman behind the desk.

She considered the Natasha for a moment. 

“Sure, why not.”

The other’s easy smile widened into a grin. “Thanks. I’ll owe you.”

Having a chip to call in from the Black Widow was nothing too negligible.  
So, whatever the outcome, Maria had already gained something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun plotting this and I really want to continue writing this - I have a lot of delightful ideas for the actual party - but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep.
> 
> If you're interested in me continuing this, let me know.  
> You never know, a little encouragement might help me along.


End file.
